I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: This is my rewritten one people! This is about Tea and Atem found out the shocking experience of their lives. Revolutionshipping 3 Read & Review, please!


Well, everyone, this is my rewrittened story of Yugioh's I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant.

This is one-shot of Atem/Yami and Tea Gardner.

This is a real story of Tea Gardner gave birth to a baby in her mother's car without knowing she was pregnant.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and TLC's show I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant.

Read and Review, please! :)

It's been seven months since the Ceremonial Battle between Atem and Yugi Moto which ended on a draw. Because Atem couldn't go back into the puzzle, he was granted a body of his own by the power of the seven Millennium items. Since Atem received his own body, Tea noticed a change in his eyes from what she always saw. Instead of the worry and intimidating gaze she saw when he was facing off with a villain that's trying to take over the world, she saw a carefree, relaxing gaze in his eyes when they're hanging out. Tea is currently working at the dance studio where she was teaching the girls how to dance with hip hop, jazz, lyrical and other types.

Two months later, Atem and Tea started dating after they reveal their true feelings for each other.

Tea was in a mood again. Atem, Joey, Tristan and Yugi had noticed the past few weeks she had been in a really weird mood. Her moods would change quickly. One minute she would be in a good mood. The next she would be in tears. Atem at first attributed it to an argument they had but they had long since made up. Something was off. She wasn't the Tea Gardner he knew and loved. The other day she was sitting down and literally had tears streaming down her face. He did manage to calm her down but it took 2 ½ hours. Tea rarely cried. Before this he could only remember one other time when she had cried. There was a reason for it. Now she seemed to be crying for no reason whatsoever. It was frightening to say the very least. That wasn't the only thing weird about her lately.

He was also concerned about her eating habits. For some reason she had stopped drinking frap coffee from Struckbucks (a reference of Starbucks). Once she had to go a week without coffee. That didn't last 3 days. She also was eating ice cream. The best kind of her favorite ice cream is strawberry. She wasn't eating much and yet she seemed to gain a little weight. It wasn't much. It was five pounds at best. He brought that up to her. She said it was probably her cycle being weird. She was probably due for her period soon. It was irregular so there was no need to think otherwise. They both just shrugged it off. But when they were in the lounge the next day Atem noticed that she had scarfed down 3 slices of pepperoni pizza. Also Joey made a joke and said to save some for the rest of the others which got her all emotional, although he apologized to her.

This all came to a head one day at school. As she was sitting down on a chair of her desk in class, she felt a pain in her stomach.

"Uhhh… great. Must be the food that I ate this morning," Tea said as she held her stomach.

"Whatcha eat for breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"My fave blueberry pancakes," she said as she smiled at him. "What can I say, Yugi? I loved my mom's homemade cooking."

Yugi chuckled at Tea's sense of humor.

Later, at lunch, Tea and her friends is having lunch together. Tea continued to ignore the pain in her stomach she kept feeling throughout the day. She didn't want to worry her friends. But she was beginning to get worry herself. She had tried to eat, but she just hadn't had an appetite because she felt sick.

"Guys, I'll be right back," she said as she got up of the chair.

She walked to the Girls restroom and she puked in the toilet. After she finished, she washed her hands and her mouth and went back to her friends.

After the final period of the class, during the Reading Day of To Kill a Mockingbird, Tea felt a pain in her stomach but it was sharper this time when she was reading the eighth chapter. She groaned softly not to disturb the others.

_"What's wrong with me? It gone sharper this time. It hurts so bad!"_ Tea thought.

"Tea, are you alright?" Atem asked worriedly. He was concerned from Tea's bad cramps she was having earlier.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Trust me, I'm fine," Tea said.

After school, Tea told her friends that she didn't feel well so she asked her mother to take her home because she doesn't want to hang out with them. At her house in her room, Tea's mother, Claire made her a hot green tea and Tea is wearing her pink nightgown after she took a hot shower to ease her abdomen pain but it didn't work. She is still having pains since she got home.

Her mother, Claire Gardner said, "Honey, if it gets worse, I'll take you to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay," Tea said. "Thanks, mom. I knew that I can count on you."

They both hugged together. They both have a close bond since Tea's father, Brian is on his business trips.

An hour later, Tea is feeling nauseous and she felt a very sharp pain in her stomach, she clutched her stomach with her hand as her color drains from her face. Then she felt something came out of her, a clear liquid trickle down into her left leg.

"Mom!" Tea screamed and Claire came into Tea's room.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Claire asked worriedly when she held her daughter in her arms.

"Please, take me into the hospital now," she said as she held her stomach when she is having pains inside of her. Just then, Claire notices Tea's leg was trickling down by a clear liquid.

"Tea, sweetie, the liquid that just came out of you is your water breaking."

Tea gasped.

"I'm sorry, but you're pregnant and you're going into labor," her mother explained.

"What?!"

Tea was shocked that she is now going into labor without knowing she was pregnant for the last nine months. "I can't be pregnant!" she screamed again.

As she got Tea's coat, Claire said, "Let's go into the hospital, honey."

_"This is impossible! I can't be pregnant and in labor! Atem and I are together for a year! And I'm scared for myself and my baby!"_ Tea thought as she cried when she and her mother got in the car.

At the Gamp Shop/Yugi's house, in Atem's own room, he was reading a novel when he heard his phone rang.

He picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello? Tea's mother? What is it? What? I'll be right there."

He hung the phone up before Tea's mother even respond. He ran outside and ran to his car. Then he started the car and drive to meet with Tea and her mother.

_"Hang in there, Tea. Please be alright,"_ Atem thought.

At the other side of the road, it started to rain really hard, Claire is still driving Tea to the hospital. Tea is breathing through the contractions. Just then, the car immediately stopped.

"Oh, no," Claire said.

"What is it, Mom?" Tea asked.

"Honey, the tire has been stuck in the mud." she explained.

"Then how can we get into the hospital now?" Tea asked.

"I'll call Atem," Claire said.

She got out of the car as Tea screams when she got another contraction. Claire uses her cell phone to Atem.

"Hello, Atem. My car just got stuck in the mud and I was wondering if we... thank you. Bye."

She ran back to the car to find Tea groaning and was clutching her stomach. Claire held her in her arms.

"He is on his way, sweetie. Just hang in there," she said.

30 minutes later, Atem arrived at the spot where Claire was standing. He got out of his car.

"Hello, where is she?" he asked.

"She's still inside of my car," she explained to Atem. "Get her and I'll call the ambulance and your friends."

"All right."

Atem found Tea laying down in the backseat of her mother's car.

"Tea, are you alright?" he asked.

"No," Tea sobbed. "It hurts."

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked again.

"The reason that I'm having the worst cramps of my life is... ugh... I'm pregnant and I'm in labor with your baby," she explained. "Our baby."

"Your mean…" Atem began. "You're carrying our baby for nine months?"

"Yeah. Three months we got together as a couple and then nine months later, we found out of the shocking experience of our lives," Tea said.

"Tea."

"Huh?"

"We know we are going to raise our son or daughter together, no matter what it takes, because we had love one another." Atem kissed Tea's forehead as Tea sniffles and wiped her tears off her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Tea."

As they started to kiss, Tea screamed of agony as she held her stomach.

"The baby!" she screamed. "It's coming! I'm scared!"

"Don't be scared, love," he said. "Just breathe while I get some things out my car, okay?"

"Okay."

Atem ran out of the backseat and ran to his car. He opened the trunk of the car and grabbed the pillow, the blankets, the scissors and the cloth. He ran back to Tea's mother's car and set the things down of the car and put the pillow of the back of Tea's head. And he put the another blanket on her legs.

"Aww, thanks Atem," Tea said as she was breathing heavily. "I knew I can always count on you. But I'm scared of all this."

Atem stroked Tea's soft cheek by using his hand. "You'll be just fine."

He kissed Tea's cheek and they smiled at each other. Tea screamed because she's having another intense contraction. Atem hated to see Tea some kind of intense pain. He wanted to squeeze her hand but he knows he is ready to deliver his baby. Tea is now going to give birth naturally without any pain medication.

When Tea had a huge contraction, she held the blanket tightly, waiting to give birth. "Okay, I'm ready... pushing."

"All right then," he said. "Push. You can do it."

Tea groaned when she started pushing her baby out.

Meanwhile, Claire just finished called the ambulance and called Yugi and his friends and told them to go the hospital because Tea will meet them later. She heard her daughter screamed. She is giving birth to her baby.

Back in Tea's car, she continued pushing with Atem coaching her to keep going. Tea groaned when she stopped pushing. She was feeling so tired.

"You're doing great, Tea," he encouraged her. "I can see the head. Just one more push so the baby will be out."

Tea gave her one final push as she held the blanket tightly.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Tea screamed at the top of her lungs.

Atem grabbed the blanket to clean the baby after it came out. Then the baby started to cry. He smiled when the baby cried. Tea cried with tears of joy.

"Oh, Atem…" Tea cried.

"She's perfect," he said as he smiled at the baby as he held her.

"She?" she asked. "It's a girl?"

"Yes, Tea. It is a girl."

Tea gasps and said, "Let me see her."

Atem grabbed the fresh, clean pink blanket to wrapped the baby after he cut the baby's cord with the scissors. He handed the baby to Tea.

The baby has her mother's skin, her brown hair with her father's blonde bangs. She opened her eyes to reveal that she has her father's violet eyes.

The baby stopped her crying and began to coo and looked at her mother.

"Hi, baby girl," Tea said. "I'm your mommy. I didn't know that you were coming. What an shocking surprise."

She stroked the baby's soft cheek as the baby cooed.

Atem smiled and watched his girlfriend bond with his daughter.

"Hmm."

_"This is so beautiful,"_ Atem thought. _"I think Tea has really changed a lot to be a mother already. And I'm now a father to my baby girl."_

Tea looked at Atem with a smile and asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes, I do," he said.

She handed the baby to Atem for him to see. The baby is just like her father. She looked at Atem as she cooed.

"Hello, baby," he said. "You are very lucky to have us. I'm your father. My beautiful princess."

Then Tea felt dizzy and feel her forehead.

"Mmmm..."

"What is it, Tea?"

"Atem... I don't feel too good," she moaned as she passes out in the car.

"Tea!"

He reaches to her mother as he got out of the car with his daughter in his arms.

"The ambulance is here!" Claire yelled.

"Yes and Tea passed out in the car." Claire looked shocked.

"Oh my baby!" Claire screamed.

Atem let her to hold the baby while he ran back to the unconscious Tea.

"Tea…"

*Later*

Tea woke up to herself lay down in a hospital bed, was covered of the white blanket and is wearing her pink hospital gown. She moaned as she stretched her arms.

"Tea."

It was Atem.

He was sitting in a chair next to the bed when Tea is laying on.

"What's going on?" Tea asked as she looked around of her room. "Why am I at an hospital room?"

As he gently stroked her cheek, Atem said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Tea said. "The last thing I know before I passed out is having a is she? Is she okay? Where's my baby, Atem?"

"It's okay," he said. "The doctors took the baby to look at her if she's okay."

He saw Tea crying softly. He held her in his arms.

"Shhhh... it's going to be alright, Tea," he said softly. "Please stop crying."

Tea sniffled and looked at Atem.

"Thank you," she said. "I was wondering if she's okay."

"I sure she's going to be fine."

Then the nurse came in with Tea and Atem's baby in arms and handed to Tea.

"She's perfectly healthy and she's at full term," the nurse explained.

Tea looked excited.

"Thank you so much," she said.

The nurse smiled at the couple.

"You're welcome," she said. "Congratulations."

She left to give Atem and Tea more time with their newborn daughter.

It was revealed that the baby is born almost at 40 weeks and she is 9 lbs, 12 ounces and 21 inches long. Tea didn't smoke or drink for the rest of her pregnancy. Clearly, she was drinking fruit smoothies and was craving pepperoni pizza and strawberry ice cream. She was having mood swings though and she was crying a lot for no reason. Also, she gained 5 pounds and stopped drinking frap coffee.

Tea and Atem continued to look at their daughter for hours. Tea continued to hold the baby.

"Atem?"

"Hmm?"

"What should we name the baby?"

"I just not sure of any names yet."

"Well, it's okay, love. I always thought to name Arabella Hope after my grandmother passed away before I turned 14," she said.

"Tea, the name is perfect," Atem said.

"Okay," Tea said. "We'll name her Arabella Hope Moto."

Soon after, Arabella coos happily about the name.

Atem chuckled.

"She likes it," he said.

Then, the nurse came back to ask the baby's name.

"Do you have a name yet for your baby?" she asked

"Yes. Her name is Arabella Hope Moto."

"That's a great name," the nurse said. "I'll put it on her birth certificate. I'll be back to check on Arabella."

The nurse left again.

"Hey, Atem?"

"Yes, Tea?"

"What if we can call her Bella?" Tea asked. "That can be pretty nickname for her."

"Yes. Yes, we can call her Bella."

Tea giggled as they look at Bella with their smiles when Yugi, Joey and Tristan came in to see them.

*6 months later*

Arabella is now 6 months old and is currently living with her parents, her uncle Yugi and her great-grandfather Solomon Moto at their home/game shop. Atem and Yugi are still helping their grandfather working while Atem takes cares of Bella. Tea is still working at her dance studio and is hoping to open her own dance studio. Also, she is now engaged to Atem and hoped to get married in a few months.

Now, the couple is at the park, sitting on a grass next to the Sakura Tree, with Tea holding Bella with her arms.

"I'm so glad that our daughter is our surprise in our lives," Tea said.

"Yes, I know," he said as he started to tickle Bella with Tea holding her sitting up. "She's our greatest blessing to us, Tea."

Bella squealed and started laughing happily. She is now living her beautiful life with her parents, a former king of Egypt and an beautiful, spirited dancer.

"I wuv you, baby," Tea cooed at her.

Bella coos happily while Atem and Tea kissed her cheeks and then they shared a passionate kiss of their lives.

"I love you, Tea."

"Love you too, Atem."

The End!


End file.
